My Favorite
by bloodyrose360zero
Summary: "Eren," Levi prompted after taking a sip of his coffee. "Who's your favorite?" Eren blinked in confusion. "Favorite Sir?" he asked and shifted in his seat.


"Eren," Levi prompted after taking a sip of his coffee. "Who's your favorite?"

Eren blinked in confusion. "Favorite Sir?" he asked and shifted in his seat.

"Yes _Eren_, your favorite. Don't make me hit you for making me repeat myself." Levi hissed and took another sip of his coffee.

"I," Eren paused and pursed his lips. "I've never really thought about it Sir so I really can't give an answer." A grunt form the Corporal told Eren that his explanation was not amusing.

"Is that so?" he narrowed his eyes on the brunette. "Well then, you have a minute. Think about it now." Despite being around Levi and his squad, Eren had never once thought about picking a favorite. Maybe the Corporal didn't mean from his squad, maybe he meant in his group of friends.

"Well," he started and drew some imaginary lines on the table. Levi watched in amusement as the brunette drew what he assumed were two columns. "This column is the people I hate-" and he was right. "-and this is the people I like." Eren finished and studied the nonexistent drawing.

"The people I hate…actually there aren't any. The only hate I have is for," he swallowed and clenched his fists. Levi blinked and cleared his throat. Was he actually going to play along with this? "Erase hate then," yes, he _was_ going to play along. "Instead put love. So now you have like and love. Go ahead."

Eren shrugged and did as he was told. Gliding his hands over where he had 'written' hate; he proceeded to scribbled love instead with his index finger. Levi held back a laugh at the boy's childishness and continued to stare.

"For starters, I like Mikasa and Armin because they're my friends…"

…

Levi sighed and rubbed soothing circles on his eyes. Eren had quite a few likes and he was beginning to regret asking the boy the ridiculous question.

"Eren," he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Just skip ahead and tell me who you _love_." Levi prided himself on his ability to remain calm in any sort of situation but Eren was just too difficult to deal with.

"Who I love?" Eren repeated and tapped his finger on the empty column. Seeing the usually chatty brunette silent was a sight to behold. Levi's patience was wearing thin. He had asked the question thinking he would've gotten a quick response—but that clearly faltered.

Eren stared at the empty column for a while before sparing a glance at his superior. Levi was still rubbing his eyes to even notice the curious stare from the other. Eren narrowed his eyes, "who I love?" There were two persons Eren knew he loved for sure; his mother and his father. Assuming Levi meant 'love' in a relationship aspect, Eren shook his parents out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Levi was glaring holes into the younger's head. 'How hard was it to answer a simple question?' Sighing in frustration and annoyance, Levi rose from his chair and curled his fingers around the mug handle. "Forget it, Eren. Get ready for bed." Before Levi could leave the room, he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. "Wait." Eren said a bit to hoarse for his liking. Levi quirked an eyebrow and turned to face the other.

"I said forget it-"

"No! L-Let me finish."

Levi frowned and shook his head. "Fine. But hurry up." Eren nodded and let go of his superior's clothes. He turned back to where he had drawn the columns and ran his hand down on side. Judging from what Levi had seen from the beginning, Eren had just erased the 'Like' section leaving only the 'Love' section. "The person I love…" Eren started, breaking Levi from his thoughts. "The person I love is…you…sir."

Levi tensed. Sure he had mentally prepared himself for this but-

"I'm sorry if you're disgusted with me sir." Eren chocked out and stood up. Levi could see the blush tinting Eren's ears and neck but he could also see the look of hurt and fear.

"Eren," Levi called softly making the other flinch. "Look at me for a second." Eren obeyed but still kept his eyes away from his superior's face. Levi sighed and lifted his hand. On instinct Eren flinched and backed up. Afraid of being hit. He hastily closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Instead a warm hand cradled his cheek. "Sir-"

"I'm not disgusted, Eren." Levi whispered, rubbing soothing circles along the tan cheek. Eren visibly relaxed under the treatment and Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You're not?" Eren asked in disbelief. Levi nodded and pulled him close until their noses bumped. "Nope. I'm actually relieved." Eren's eyes widened and Levi's eyes fluttered close before his lips pressed ever so gently onto the boy in front of him. If Eren didn't understand what he meant through the kiss then he'd be damned if he ever thought Levi would use actual words.


End file.
